While attempts have been made in the past to produce a lighter, more natural, and even biodegradable cat litter, improvements nonetheless remain desirable. Conventional clay-based and gel-based litters are relatively heavy, cost a considerable amount of money to ship, and are often a burden for purchasers to carry. While many so-called natural cat litters have been introduced into the marketplace, they can be nearly as heavy as conventional litter, typically absorb far less urine than conventional litter, can produce their own unpleasant odor, and many times do not clump well, if they even clump at all.